Coming Home
by TheThotAudit
Summary: Four long years apart and Tsubaki is finally reunited with her husband, and Jin wants nothing more than to catch up on lost time. Idea by:Almightylord Giftfic for melia.


**I dedicate this fic here to Cosmo. Happy belated birthday! Thank you Almighty for pitching this idea to me, I appreciate your help. Now... let me get a YEEEEERD!**

* * *

Tsubaki stood in before a full-length mirror, nervous, antsy. She always found something wrong with the way she looked and immediately went to correct it, whether it be a little strand of hair out of place or how her close didn't look appealing enough. Today was the day Jin came home. After four long years of just sending letters (barely at that) and unable to even visit, she could see her husband once more. Tsubaki felt eighteen all over again, curious to whether or not Jin would still find her attractive. The occasional jog was where Tsubaki cut as a workout, and she could only imagine what Jin went through.

Tsubaki settled for a light blue sundress reaching just below her knees gasping at the time. She only had an hour before Jin touched down and swiftly got into her car and drove off, managing to arrive just on time thanks to fluid traffic. Outside the airport Tsubaki tapped her steeling wheel in a nervous tempo, refusing to take a step out of her car or even roll down her windows. She had become lost in thought, but the vibration of her phone snapped her back. Quickly she took it out and read it: _My plane has just landed on the runway. I should be outside in the next twenty minutes._

 _Ook, Jin, I'm waitting outside._ Tsubaki's fingers trembled so much she couldn't type correctly, hitting the send button before she could fix her mistakes. Twenty minutes seemed to just fly right past her receiving yet another text from Jin: _Look to your right._ Like a crank she turned and gasped seeing Jin on the other side of her window. Her legs felt like jello. She couldn't move right away, and when she summoned the strength to get out of her car, she nearly stumbled in her high heels circling the car to Jin. And he looked so… dashing in his NOL uniform. So professional. Maybe she should've worn something more professional herself?

Jin smiled sweetly at his blushing wife. Tsubaki didn't know when he moved, but his arms were wrapped around her as was his fresh scent. Quivering arms slowly circled him, grip light at first before tightening. She felt him up wondering if this was some dream, it felt like it. Thankfully this was real. After four long years, she could hold him again. She couldn't stop her tears from flowing. Jin's gentle thumb wiped them away before he moved in to kiss her. Its been so long, but she could never forget the warmth that filled her body when he kissed her. Tsubaki didn't want to stop but had too. If not, they would never get home and Jin understood that. He packed his things in her trunk and met her back in the car for them to drive off, chatting it up on the way home.

She was just as beautiful as ever, maybe even more. Azure stared warmly at him, their gleam one he missed. Her hair had gotten a bit longer almost reaching down the entirety of her back. Jin ran his fingers through it every now and again, rousing a blush from his wife. She lightly swatted his hand away so she could focus on driving, picking up the pace just a bit to get home faster. Tsubaki was a law-abiding citizen without a single ticket or point off her license, but she didn't care about all that now. She zoomed past cars and darted around corners, reaching home in half the time it took to get to the airport.

Jin held a chuckle at his wife's haste. Though she was always that honor student he fell in love with back in his school days, she was one of the easiest people to rustle. She was just so stiff and barely unwound and he would like if she did it more… but not around any sort of alcohol. Getting the suitcases inside and taking off his NOL uniform for some more casual attire (a white T-shirt and shorts), he and Tsubaki sat down for what hours chatting and laughing. Four years is a long time to be apart, after all. Before they even knew it night hit and they bathed to head to bed and relax… or at least Tsubaki believed that what he wanted to do at first.

"Tsubaki..."

A blush blossomed on her cheeks feeling Jin's hand run up her thighs to splay on her stomach. His breath against her ears and guttural voice made her shiver, the apex between her legs growing substantially which he worked his way down to. His other hand curved under her body to grab a full breast, teasing her nipple in between his fingers. "Four years without you.. it was hell."

"Jin..." Tsubaki spread her legs to give him more leeway as Jin slid his digits knuckles deep into her channel. His strokes were gentle, deep and slow, scraping against her nerve-laden flesh. Jin planted kiss after kiss on her cheek to her neck and back up again, grinding her earlobe between his teeth. Tsubaki yelped when his fingers quicken, seeming almost asthmatic approaching her peak. Even after years apart his skill remained, knowing exactly where she wanted to be touched. Tsubaki so wet now that the squelching sounds coming from her pussy were audible, deliciously so.

Tsubaki grasped his erection above the fabric of his shorts. He'd gotten bigger. Maybe an inch or so. She swiftly delved into his boxers to stroke his stiff organ and matched the speed of his mighty fingers, but she couldn't keep it up for long. The orgasm he summoned sapped her strength and her arms became limp noodles, his hand playing with her breast only adding more stimulation. Jin settling to thrust into it since she still had a somewhat tight grip.

Jin swiftly climbed on top of Tsubaki. The first to go was his shirt, allowing her to behold his refined body thanks to all his training. One she basked in and scrubbed in the bath. Tsubaki became impatient, drunk on desire. She pulled off her nighty when he threw off his bottoms not to waste any time. A passionate, tongue-filled kiss later and Jin went on to her breasts. Her breathing labored as he squeezed and sucked on them, the pain every bite brought pleasureful ones. Tsubaki grasped him once again, fingers tracing and appreciating his full apparatus.

"Jin…" Tsubaki's moan sung within the room, every one of his touches heavenly. Jin kissed along her neck, leaving a few bite marks, each one followed by a gasp. "You're not being fair... I'm supposed to pleasure you too, Jin."

Jin cupped a cheek and caressed it and said, "I need to make up for all the years I worried you. Relax, Tsubaki," before kissing his way down to her stomach, lingering there for a while before arriving at her wet pussy. Thumbs split her lips apart, exposing her sensitive flesh. Tsubaki gasped as he licked and yelped when he occasionally bit and pulled. She held him in place, his tongue just as proficient as ever. The mumbling her name vibrating her walls heightening her sensitivity.

He held her legs apart when they instinctively tightened while sucking her clit like candy, fingers biting into her supple thighs. Once they relaxed he allowed her to wrap them around his neck, Tsubaki careful not to choke out her husband. Her blood boiled, each suck zapping her nerve endings with a dangerous amount of current. Jin returned to her breasts in moments, kneading them, sucking her erect nipples in a lustful frenzy. Tsubaki's heart rate skyrocketed feeling the tip of his cock running along her nether lips, knowing what came next.

Its been quite a while since she's last inserted anything bigger than her fingers into her pussy, and the time difference between lonely sessions of relief were more than a couple weeks. She couldn't deny feeling fear of something as big as Jin's dick entering her. That fear shown when she scooted a bit back when he tried to enter. Jin didn't try again immediately and went to soothe her worries with a kiss, never ceasing even after insertion. Her limbs coiled around him as he pumped, sliding in and out with deep, calculated strokes. Her back arched each time his bulbous tip pushed against her womb where a child of their own would one day grow, her passageway becoming slicker as she churned out more lubricant to accommodate Jin's member.

Feeling her pussy dampening Jin increased his pace, his strokes sharp and short. Jin sat up, now in push-up position, and pinned her hands beside her head, intertwining their fingers as he rutted inside her with renewed vigor. Her first cock-induced orgasm in four years hit her like a freight train, hyperventilating once again. She freed her hands from his grasp to traverse his muscular body. From his chest to his shoulders, drifting behind to roam his back and circle to splay on his abs Tsubaki thrusted back in a wild counter-rhythm. Jin responded to her climax propelling his hips at furious speeds, his name incessantly leaving her mouth were now muffled by his. Their tongues imitated his large phallus assiduously pounding her.

His speed slowed, Jin slipping his cock all the way out to ram it back in, his hips moving like a row. Tsubaki could no longer hold the kiss, burying her face into the crook of his neck. His pace was torturous, scrapping against her sensitive flesh ensuring every single nerve felt him. His hands drifted down her thighs, caressing them for a moment, then followed the curve of her body to her breasts.

Jin held on for dear life not to come. He wanted this moment to last, fighting, struggling to keep the building knot at the base of his cock at bay. But with her muscles massaging him like they were, it was almost unfair. He turned Tsubaki on her side and spooned her, latching his arm under her knee to lift a leg while his available hand snaked under her body to continue stimulating her breast. His undulations continued a moment after getting comfortable.

Tsubaki gripped the sheets, sweat making her body glisten under the faint moonlight that pierced their curtains. She was gift from the gods... an angel. Tsubaki held her leg up for him and Jin went straight for her clit, rubbing and pinching the saturated nub. Cries past her full lips, peaking, the constriction of space bringing Jin to full tilt. With an almost animal-like grunt Jin plunged into the depth's of his lover and came. She felt his seed blossom with a missed warmth, spurt after spurt filling her up.

In the midst of her orgasmic hysteria she didn't even realize Jin flipped her over, breasts squished into the bed and ass held up callously being rammed into. She dug her nails into her mattress, needing some kind of anchor in order not to completely lose herself, otherwise, she would be swept away in the sea of ecstasy Jin tossed her into.

Jin wildly fondled his wife's ass, her bum jiggling each time his crotched slapped it like waves. Tsubaki was utterly spent, the flood-waters of her own euphoria ending a bit earlier than Jin's. He torturously pulled his cock out of her pussy as he deflated, panting just as hard as Tsubaki. Not realizing until he came down from his orgasm just how out of breath and tired he was. He could barely flip over Tsubaki and collapsed beside her, using the minuscule amount of strength he had left to pull his lover into his body.

"Its been far too long, Jin…" Tsubaki sweet voice sounded completely worn, the scarlet on the verge of slumber and the warmth of her lover only made it stronger. A kiss from him on her forehead closed her eyes and she fell asleep. Waking the next morning to the pleasant sensation of her body basking in the morning sun and the caress of her husband. Jin already awake, roused from his slumber just a few minutes prior. Her body still felt the effects of their long-awaited coitus. Tired still, she managed to smile at him, knowing that no longer will she wake up by her lonesome fearful that Jin would never return, but in the warm, caring arms of the man she loved.

"Good morning, Jin…"

A phrase she's waited four years to say.

* * *

 _Happy birthday Cosmo!_


End file.
